Unwanted Crush
by HieiandTouyaLover
Summary: My name? Ms. Sena....I'm looking for an Amon, he was just put into teh hospital yesterday. What happened after the factory...how did they survive if they did. AmonRobin


Unwanted Crush  
  
Chapter 1: Goodbye  
  
Hey, Hi, Hello, Howdy, Kon'nichi wa and all of the above! This is my first Robin Witch Hunter story and I bet yall think I'm crazy cause of this coupling! But Hey I AM CRAZY!!!! So it works out! I'm telling you I'm as big a fan of Robin/Amon or Robin/Michael as much as the next person but I think a little out of the box and I thought "hey if Michael and Amon get a chance with Robin, Sakaki should to!" ok anyway enough of my mindless jabbing and heres the story!!!  
  
This chapter has some angst! A little sad! Be warned!  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!  
  
Robin waited in the waiting room walking back and forth. She felt as the ground starting disappearing while she was walking. She was worried about him so worried and as much as she had been trained with her powers they couldn't help this situation.  
  
"Please let him be alright. . . "She whispered to herself over and over every step she took  
  
"Ms. Sena. . . . . . "A nurse slowly walked in to where Robin was. She looked very upset as she walked to face Robin. She whispered something to her.  
  
"NO! That can't be!" Robin fell to her knees her dress surrounding her legs and cupped her face in her hands. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks and into her hands.  
  
"How long?" She asked through her palms.  
  
"He has about 15 minutes then we'll cut off his oxygen supply, you may see him for that long" The nursed walked through the two doors and disappeared. Robin finally got up and walked through the doors towards his room, tears streaming down her face and to the ground. She stepped on them as she ran down the halls till she got to his room. Another nurse had the door opened waiting for her to come.  
  
She bowed and thanked the nurse as walking into the room. There she saw Amon laying on the bed motionless and pale with an oxygen mask on his face. Wires all over the room hooked to machines. She tried to choke down her tears but they kept falling. She kneeled next to his bed and pushed his hair out of his eyes  
  
"Robin . . . . ." He whispered as he turned to her  
  
"Shh. . . . don't talk you'll waste your energy" She said putting her hand on his chest  
  
He took his hand and ran it down her right cheek wiping the tears away. She took her free hand and placed it on his holding it tight.  
  
"Don't waste your tears on me Robin" He said to her wrapping his fingers around her palm.  
  
"You can't leave, you don't deserve this. you can't die on me. How can I live without you"  
  
"Go back, go back to the STN-J, help them there fine happiness there" He closed his eyes  
  
"But that was OUR plan, we would both go back. BOTH of us! Not one!" Robin wanted to die right there with him.  
  
"Well the plans has changed Robin, don't forget the plan just because I'm not there"  
  
More tears fell down Robins face onto the bed. She couldn't take it she wanted to kill herself. Life was so unfair, why would this happen?? They were suppose to life a happy life, together, not apart but together.  
  
"Ms. Sena it's time, we can't push it back anymore" The nurse walked in  
  
Robin choked back her tears and sadness finally to get the courage to say "Alright"  
  
"Robin don't be sad, Live your life and I'll be there with you always" Amon said as the nurse took his oxygen mask off and turn off all the machines. Robin couldn't watch she closed her eyes shut  
  
"Robin. . . ." Amon pulled her closer to him. Robin opened her eyes to look into his eyes that use to look at her coldly. She leaned in until his lips touched hers. They shared there first and last passionate kiss but for only just a minutes. WE they parted Robin heard the two words she never wanted to hear from Amon.  
  
"Goodbye Robin" Was the last thing Amon said as his eyes closed and he let go of her hand. She watched in horror as the man she loved died right before her. She couldn't take it anymore she broke down crying right on Amon's chest. (ok yall are gonna hate me but I'm going to go forward a bit in time)  
  
*~*~* 2 Weeks Later *~*~*  
  
Robin stood there as the casket was lowered down into the dark and cold snow. She couldn't cry anymore, she had cried the last 2 weeks and was out of tears. All she knew is that she would never see Amon again.  
  
Flashbacks of the times she's had with him all passed through her mind. How he had protected her with his own body when the factory fell. That's how he died because she didn't protect her own self. Amon did it for her.  
  
She felt as it was her fault that this happened.  
  
Another flashback went into her mind  
  
"If I don't make it through this call this number" He slipped something in her hair and was 2 inches away from her. She felt his breath on her lips, only if was a little closer. She tried reaching the button that would set them both to freedom to make him come. He took her hand and slipped it down the well. The next thing she heard was gunshots. (yes I got that from the cartoon, but it's a good flashback!) She had thought as him dead but in her heart she knew he was alive she didn't know what it was, just a feeling.  
  
She turned away from the grave, eyes closed tight. She didn't want to see it but she promised herself she would visit everyday. There was one more thing she had to so. She had to go back to the STN-J  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~  
  
Ok that was sad! OMG! I could barely write it! I know I sound weak just back off! Anyway! I need some help, heres my sad story of the day:  
  
I'm not allowed to stay up to watch Witch Hunter Robin so my friend Elisa (penname: Blue Morning Tide) records them for me. Well on the last episode it cut off before the whole episode was shown! I was like WTF!!!! Anyway! I never got to see her replacement so if you would all help by  
  
Telling me what her replacement looked like and what her name was! Thank you!!!  
  
Hope yall like my story Read & Review!!!!!!  
  
Push that button down there! Hurry tell me what ya think!! 


End file.
